The New Girl
by jadapie1127
Summary: A girl enters beast boy life and changes everything, but where is she from, who is she, is she the new terra, is she good, is she bad, read to reveal all.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

_Beast boy wakes up from a dream of flashing images of a girl he is soon to meet, a girl in a cape, a princess, and all a beautiful girl._

Robin: titans, something's coming towards us and I don't think it's friendly

Beast boy: well maybe it is

_Everyone looks at beast boy angry and funny and later is disrupted by the computer flashing_

Robin: titans go!

_Everyone goes outside to witness a meteor falling and crashing to the earth after they tried fighting back_

_Beast boy was the only one who got a good look at it but it wasn't a meteor it was a girl!_

Beast boy: stop, you'll hurt her!

Robin: what do you mean by that!

Beast boy: it's not a meteor it's a girl, go look for yourself!

_Starfire fly's up and confirms that beast boy is right._

_The meteor crashes and from its gap emerges a 14 year old girl with glowing blue eyes, her eyes shut as she faintly falls to the ground, though beast boy saves her she doesn't wake so they take her to the tower and put her in a sealed chamber while beast boy watched her in slumber he studied her features, she has long blonde hair, sun gold almost, with a blue stripe, she has long eyelashes and big eyes, even though they are closed, she has a necklace and satchel. It looks like she was going somewhere._

Luna :( waking up) what where am I what is going on! Let me out! (Punches wall (maybe she is tamuranian))

Beast boy: roobiiin, she's awake come on, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

_Beast boys thoughts: They all come to see her making the bed she slept in and fixing the clothes they put out for her when she woke up, she was very alive and she acted like a princess and an adventurer after the imprint she made in the wall_

_We went inside at once which wasn't a good idea , we got stuck in the door which made her giggle(it was actually kind of cute, she is cute)_

Luna: hello, I'm Luna and you are?

Robin: the teen titans nice to meet you

Starfire: it is nice to meet you! Would you like some glorkk or shall I play my gorka pipe, would you like both?

Luna with a big smile on her face: wonderful!

_While she walks past with a big smile on her face ,giggling, going to get them the other titans stare with their jaws on the floor_

Luna: what, is there something on my face?

_She pulls a mirror from her bag as Star comes back with the stuff Luna eats it all and enjoys the music_

Luna: what does the grisnek have your tongue

Starfire: (gasp!) You speak tameranian

Luna: yes I am fluent in every language in this universe

Titans: wow

Robin: is there anything else you can do

Luna: I shoot moon beams, I can fly, I have mastered sorcery and I can shape shift and as it depends on my feelings I can have incredible blast, I can defend myself and am very good with electronics, I am super strong and more . I like tofu and earthly vegetation, no meat, I value all creatures. Your jaws are on the floor again in fact it was while I was saying my powers is anything wrong

Beast boy: you're awesome

Luna: Thanks um what's your name you never told me

Beast boy: um yeah um what's my name cyborg?

Cyborg: its beast boy, beast boy, I'm cyborg, that's beast boy, they are raven, starfire and robin.

Luna: well hello, beast boy, cyborg, raven, starfire and robin

The titans signal starts to flash

Luna: what's wrong?

Robin: it's time for us to stop talking and be the hero's

Luna: can I come

Robin: sure

Beast boy: come on follow me, you don't have to but if you want

Luna: I'll follow you (giggle)

Beast boy melts with happiness while she follows the titans and takes beast boy with her


	3. Chapter 3: A new discovery

_They travel into the city to encounter Melvin, teether, and Timmy tantrum at a toy store and (guess what happened) Luna swopped in and gave them love and attention_

Luna: oh, they're so cute!

_She picks up Timmy tantrum and tickles him_

Luna: you're so cute, is that your blanket, it's wonderful! I like you what' your name, my names Luna

Timmy t: my names Timmy

_Luna: hello Timmy would you like to be my friend_

Timmy: sure

_She puts Timmy down and goes to teether_

Luna: why hello there big guy, would you like to be my friend?

Teether: giggles (baby giggles)

Luna: yeah!

_She moved on to Melvin_

Luna: well who is this you have with you

Melvin: this is bobby

Luna: well hello bobby nice to meet you, oh how would you both like to be my friends, I'm new to this planet and I'm hoping that I will fit in.

Melvin: are you an alien

Luna: sort of

Luna: yeah I have new friends

_ A big blob monster crashes the toy store and tries to destroy the future hero's and the titans_

Luna grabbing blob monsters before hitting the kids and her friends: no one lays a finger on my friends

Blob: how can you touch me, no one can touch me

Luna: well I'm not just anyone

_Luna's eyes turn bright yellow before transforming into a big bad blob monster fighting the blob and defeating him and saving her friends with beast boy and the rest of the titans surprised._

_When they got back to the tower they asked her many questions like: what she likes to do, what is her favorite color, what is her favorite food, what games she likes to play, if she would be their friend, if they would like to combat in video games, how she got there, if she wanted to be a titan and where she came from?_

_Her answers were 1. Video games, art, music, meditate, watch people eat large amounts of food, eat large amounts of food, mustard, practicing martial arts, and lots more2. red 3. Tofu games and board games 5. Sure 6. You're on 7.I crashed from flying through space 8. Absolutely 9. I would rather not talk about it_

Luna: can I talk to beast boy please, alone

Other titans: oooohhhhhhhh!

Beast boy: sure!

Luna: so beast boy I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight at the carnival, they have got new rides and games and even fried tofu

Beast boy: you had me at hang out

Luna: awesome, it's a date! Bye beast boy

_She kisses his cheek and walks to her room._

_When she goes back to her room and discovers her dog stowed away with her, she makes a place on her pillow and kisses her dog goodnight and beast boy overhears and misunderstands her_


	4. Chapter 4: A date gone wrong

_She knocks on his door but no answer so she uses the skeleton key stashed in her pocket, when she gets inside she sees beast boy transformed into a dog rolled up on his bed._

Luna: is everything alright, I couldn't find you in the rest of the tower, are you okay?

Beast boy: you should know cheater!

Luna: cheater, why would you think that, I really like you why would I cheat on you!

Beast boy: I heard you in your room!

Luna: my room, oh you must have heard me talking to my dog.

Beast boy: you're the dog dog, you better prove it!

_She drags him to her room to see her dog still on her pillow._

Beast boy: oh, I'm sorry about ruining our date

Luna: its ok, how about tomorrow night we go to this club I heard about

Beast boy: cool

Luna: yeah

_She hugs beast boy as he leaves_


	5. Chapter 5: A big surprise

_The titans wake up to the smell of delicious breakfast_

Luna: I've made each one of you a special breakfast for each of you! Waffles for cyborg. Pancakes with zorka berries and mustard for starfire. Herbal tea and eggs for raven. Eggs and a whole ham for robin. And tofu eggs and pancakes for beast boy. Hope you enjoy, oh and a zorka berry substitute for silkie! It's the least I could do for you.

Robin: thanks for the breakfast

Luna: no problem

Beast boy: so Luna I'm really looking forward to our date tonight

Luna: giggle, me too, hey raven is it okay if I meditate with you today

Raven: sure

Starfire: I will feel most wonderful if you join us in meditating.

Luna: I even have a little friend for silkie to play with while we are busy

_Luna's dog marches in_

Luna: meet stellar

_During the day silkie and stellar play and she meditates while beast boy tries to pick out a outfit and robin and cyborg plays video games_

Luna: can I play

Cyborg: if you're ready to lose

Luna: I'm ready to win

_They play, she wins_

Cyborg: I can't believe she won

Luna: I told you I would win, now if you'll excuse me I have a date to go to.

Robin: no you can't just, I want a rematch

_She had a puffy blue dress and beast boy wore his normal outfit. They arrived at the dance party like a Cinderella moment, she dance, people stared and then came the slow dance, they danced and they looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when mumbo crashes the party_

Mumbo: it is I mumbo jumbo and I want to perform a magic trick: make all you riches disappear. Mumbo jumbo. Alacazam. Abracadabra. Hocus pocus.

_All the money and jewelry flew up and about to disappear into mumbos hat until it magically disappeared and reappeared on the humans as it was before and a voice echoed in the room saying "you're not the only one who knows tricks". Then Luna floats in midair with glowing yellow eyes, she magiced out mumbo and once her eyes turned back to normal she cries and flies back to the tower and to her room._


	6. Chapter 6: It all makes sense

Beast boy: Luna can we talk.

_The door flies open and she is still crying on her bed_

Beast boy: Luna I think we need talk

Luna: you know I think we should stay friends, first you accused me cheating and then after I saved everyone they looked at me, they stared at me, like I was a freak.

Beast boy: you're not a freak you're wonderful and if someone doesn't believe that than so what, you're awesome.

Luna: thanks beast boy

_They try to kiss again but are interrupted by cyborg and raven_

Cyborg: you guys have to come, slades back

Luna: who is slade?

Raven: a really bad guy

Luna: I'll be out is a second

_She kisses beast boy on the cheek and as she leaves beast boy grabs her arm_

Beast boy: hey maybe after this we could hang around the tower, just you and me

Luna: deal

_They find slade in an abandon warehouse, they fight each titan defeated but Luna, and he approaches her._

Slade: hello there, I feel like I've heard a story about you, Luna. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in a castle, princess, weak little princess.

_Her eyes turn red and fiery as she floats up and her hands clenched and her blue stripe turns red_

Luna: don't ever call me that, I am not a princess, I never wanted to be, you messed with the wrong person.

_All her powers channeled as she used them all on him at once, he then scurried out. As she fell and turned back to normal, she cried and beast boy comforted her, because those vision now makes sense, the princess, the girl in the cape, all her_


	7. Chapter 7: Her story

_She sat outside after the battle, quietly, than beast boy came_

Beast boy: are you okay

Luna: it's a long story

Beast boy: please tell me is something is bothering you; you shouldn't have to hide anything.

Luna: I was ten

_FLASHBACK! You see a ten year old princess resembling Luna with a puffy white and gold princess dress walking down hallway with guards at each side, to a throne room to the king and queen, with fiery golden hair and blue hair and both wearing long gold robe_

Little Luna: father, it is my birthday today, can I visit the earth now

The sun king: I told you when you turn 16 you can, but you're not so return to your princess duties at once, unless there is something else you would like for your birthday

Little Luna: can I have a puppy for my birthday

The sun king: you may not

The sky queen: of course you can, darling it's her birthday

The sun king: fine, now be sure to look your best, for your birthday is the day you start your duty as the moon goddess

Little Luna: oh yes father, thank you mother

_Luna: For my fourteenth birthday I got all I needed, a cloak, a moon necklace, a moonstone ring and a satchel that had more storage than you know. So I snuck away and accessed the portal and left, my ring is still in my bag it's an extra life source, is I take my necklace off I will go into a hundred year sleep as I was told by my tutor, my 16__th__ birthday is also the day my father has arranged my marriage to a prince I have never met before, it is hard being a princess._

Luna: I never wanted to be a princess; I wanted to see the universe

Beast boy: so you ran away

Luna: yeah

Beast boy: well I'm glad you did

_They almost kiss when starfire interrupts them_

Starfire: the big monster, terion, of slades creation is in the city destroying things with much force and we must  
stop him

Luna: let's go!

_They were battling terion when Luna got knocked down when he was about to blast her when beast boy saved her but sacrificed himself_

Luna: noooo! Beast boy!


	8. Chapter 8: His savior

_After she grieved, her eyes, hair and necklace turned white, a symbol appeared on her face and she flied into the air with a yellow glow, her clothes transformed to a long white dress as she split and cured and fought until she won. She cured plasmaus, split the rest and destroyed them. She changed back and cried on beast boy before saving him, she took her necklace off and put it on him, then she fainted and he floated through the air with glowing blue everything, and he awoke and carried her back to the tower where the inspected her sleep, until he gave up healing and saved her with it._

Luna: hello, what did I miss?

Raven: you saved beast boy, how did you do it

Luna: it's the moon crystal, it has wondrous power you couldn't imagine, it can save and take lives.

Cyborg: so you risked your life to save his

Luna: basically, look I think I should go home, I could hurt the necklace and fall asleep for like ever, that would be bad, the necklace, where is beast boy

Raven: he took off the necklace mid healing

Luna: I got this

_She took the ring out of her bag and put it on him, he woke up to see that his shirt was off and a bandage covering his wound. He hugged her. To see all the titans there too._

Beast boy: ahh!

Luna: can I talk to beast boy, alone, please

Robin: sure I think we all deserve a break, oh and I want a re-match!

Luna: you are on!, after I talk to beast boy

_They all left and gave them space and once they did they kissed_

Luna: I never did thank you for saving my life.

Beast boy: well that's my job

_And they kissed again, but Luna pulled away first_

Luna: I think I need some time alone

_And she walked outside, then beast boy came and comforted her until she came back in and beat robin at every competition he knew._

Luna: booyah!

Cyborg: hey I say that!


	9. Chapter 9: Her Lullaby

_Later at night everyone was sleeping and she went into his room and sang him a lullaby, she put his head on her lap as she sat on his bed and stroked his hair while singing a spell_

_**Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry**_

_** Sleep like you're rocked by a steam **_

_** Sleep and remember my last lullaby**_

_** For I will be with you in your dreams.**_

After that she kissed his forehead and left his room.

_Later in the morning beast boy went in her room and she was gone, there was a note on her bed, explaining that the moon was full and she had to leave._

Beast boy: every one she's gone!

_When they looked for her in the game room they found all these gifts specially made for them_

Cyborg: a never ending fridge and a power cell that could last me a life time!

Starfire: mustard and a sweater for silkie and a centarian moon diamond!

Raven: The new horror movie with a gruesome poem, this wasn't coming out till next year, how did she know I wanted it!

Robin: new hover boots and a supped up utility belt!

Beast boy: a moped and a rose.

Cyborg: be happy, at least you have a moped like you always wanted.

Beast boy: yeah, but I want her back

_Beast boy sits outside where the moon shines down on the water and he jumps up to see her with open arms but it is only an illusion, a vision for the future._


End file.
